I could get used to this
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: hello! this is a songfic about Lily and James Potter, so if you like this kind of thing keep reading! If you dont then just skip this story. have a nice day!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song. I mean… Duh!

Song: 'I Could Get Used to This' by 'The Veronicas'

--------

**_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
you wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_**

--------

'Morning sunshine!' Whispered James while he kissed me on the lips. "Mmmmph" came my reply. "Lily Evans, if you do not get up right this second, this breakfast will go to the dog!" " Give it too me Jamesie!" I screeched, "I could get used to this" I said as I munched through my bacon.

--------  
**_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_**

--------

I half stumbled down the steps towards the living room. "Afternoon flower!" came a cheery voice. "Argh! James! My hair is a complete mess! Don't look at me!" I screeched, while trying to hide behind the dog. "Nonsense, you look as beautiful as the day I married you, even better!" James whispered in my ear. He then proceeded to pull me into a waltz. "I could get used to this" I whispered back.

--------  
**_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_**  
--------

I pulled hard on my trunk, it wouldn't budge. "God damn! This is not my day!" I sighed, beaten by the trunk. "excuse me, can I help you?" I turned around. A boy stood there, with raven hair and hazel eyes concealed behind glasses, with a smirk on his face. "No I do not!" I practically yelled at him. "Just leave me alone!"

"Erm… alright, but before I go, my name's James. James Potter."

"My name is Lily. Lily Evans, and if youdon't get out of my way I will kick your butt from here to Buckingham palace!"

--------  
**_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _**

-------

It was a beautiful summer's day, yet here I was stuck in a class room next to James Potter of all people! He wasn't that bad this year, but he was drawing all over his hand! I mean, who does that! He probably thought it was cool or something. I focused on what he was writing… it looked like Lily Evans. Hmmm… interesting. He caught me looking and smiled. I blushed and turned to look at professor Binns.

--------  
**_When I freak you understand_**

-------

"Hey flower! What's up?" said James sliding into the seat next to me. "I'm studying, piss off Potter." I snarled. "Whoa whoa whoa, what did I do wrong?" he asked a hurt look on his face. "JUST GO AWAY! CANT YOU SEE I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! WE HAVE NEWTS COMING UP IN 3 DAYS AND I AM TOTALLY FREAKING! I JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH ALICE, AND HERE YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT DID YOU DO? I JUST NEED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" at this point I broke down in tears.He just held me as I sobbed into your shoulder, completely understanding what I was going through.

--------  
**_There is not a thing you miss  
and I could get used to this_**  
-------

I approached her ever so quietly. Seeing the tears on her cheeks made my heart break in two. As I reached her she turned around as if she has sensed me. Through he tears I saw a slight smile. I smiled at her and brought her into a hug. "What's wrong flower?" I whispered. "Oh nothing James. don't worry, I'll be fine." She mumbled into my jacket. "You are a very bad liar Lily Evans. Now tell me what's wrong." She chuckled. Her laugh made me feel as though I had wings. "I have a case of heart ache James. Caused by a man who I have loved for about two months now." "Oh really?" I replied "well I know a man who has this heart ache. Caused by a girl who he's loved for 6 years. He has some thing to say to you." And with that I lent down and kissed her. Surprisingly she didn't pull back. "I could get used to this" she sighed

--------  
**_I'm feeling it coming over me  
with you it all comes naturally  
lost the reflex to resist  
and I could get used to this_**

--------

I cheered my heart out as James caught the snitch. He landed softly on the ground and was engulfed by his team mates. I ran over to him and he picked me up and twirled me around. As if it was the most natural thing in the world he placed me on the ground, got down on one knee, and said the four most heart felt words that he had ever said to me; "Will you marry me, flower?" just as naturally as that proposal came, I jumped him and shouted 'yes!' and as a smile lit up my face, he looked up at me and said, "I could get used to this."

-------

A/N hey guys! hoped ya liked that! its my forst, so yay for me!

CherryCheeks91


End file.
